Slithering Brood
|type = Miscellaneous |creatures = Lakorrah the Matron Takara the Eggbearer Hruzizolk |dlc = Base }} Slithering Brood is a quest available in . It involves the Vestige assisting a former Scaled Court leader in obstructing the Court's process of creating a new type of creature to join their ranks—the mantikora. Background A woman claiming to be the leader of the Scaled Court requested my help. This Regent Cassipia wants me to help her stop the Scaled Court's process for creating a new type of creature for their the Serpent's growing army—the mantikora. The first component used in the alchemical process to create the mantikoras comes from the scorpion matron and her nests, deep in the cave called Fearfang. I need to find the scorpion matron so we can kill her and destroy her nests. Quick walkthrough #Travel to Fearfang Cavern to kill Lakorrah the Matron and destroy her nests #Travel to the Sunken Lair to kill Takara the Eggbearer and destroy its eggs #Meet Regent Cassipia near Dragonstar #Kill Hruzizolk and free the prisoners #Confront Regent Boward #Meet Regent Cassipia and receive a reward Walkthrough The Vestige will first encounter Regent Cassipia standing alone in a burnt house near Dragonstar. When they approach her, she will tell them: "Do not be afraid, I am not your enemy." When the Vestige initiates dialogue with her, she will say the following: "You and I have a common enemy; the Serpent and his Scaled Court. If you will stay your hand and hear what I have to say, I can offer you a unique opportunity to see this enemy slain. Will you listen to my offer?" :I'm listening: "Despite my position in the Scaled Court, I've grown wary of the Serpent. I realize now that we don't have the same goals. I want to make the world better. The Serpent just wants to destroy it and start over. Will you help me stop the Scaled Court?" ::Why come to me for help?: "I've seen you in action. You're my best hope for stopping the mantikoras. Unnatural beasts! Did you know the Court created them? The creation process starts in Fearfang Cavern. There, we must destroy the scorpion matron and her nests." If the Vestige accepts her proposition, they will be tasked with killing the scorpion matron and destroying her nests. Cassipia will accompany them, wearing her Scaled Court disguise. The Nedic ruin of Fearfang Cavern is located in northern Craglorn. After the Vestige has made their way to the cavern, they will have to continue on inside. Within the entrance area of the cavern is large library, containing multiple skill improving books. The Vestige will have to cross the library and make their way to the lower parts of the cavern, where the scorpion matron will be awaiting them. After defeating the matron and destroying her nests, the Vestige will have to speak with Cassipia. She will tell them the following: "These scorpions were specifically selected for their compatibility with the mantikoras. With the matron slain and her nests destroyed, this portion of the process can't be duplicated. I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help." :I assume there's more to be done?: "Isn't there always? The next component in the creation of the mantikoras comes from specially bred wamasu. Find the wamasu cave and kill the eggbearer. Then destroy its eggs. That will further hamper the process. I'll wait for you near Dragonstar." After this conversation, the Vestige will have to make their way to the Sunken Lair. There, they will have to defeat Takara the Eggbearer and destroy the creature's eggs. Takara is located early into the cave, and is not hard to find. After the Vestige has defeated Takara, they will have to meet Cassipia near Dragonstar, where she will task them with her final request: Destroying the progenitor mantikora located in Serpent's Nest. There are several prisoners being held in Serpent's Nest, whom the Vestige will have to free. After entering Serpent's Nest, the Vestige will have to make their way to the lower area of the cavern. Located in a large, open area of the cavern are three lamias known as Aurieae, Laurieae and Taurieae. Note that defeating these bosses is optional, and not required to complete the quest. The Vestige will have to enter the Spawning Pools Chamber area of the caverns, where they will find several blood-filled lakes holding prisoners. The Vestige will have to kill the pair of guards guarding each prisoner to release them. After they have done so, they will have to slay Hruzizolk, and confront Regent Boward, a high-ranking member of the Scaled Court. The Vestige will, however, not have to defeat him. Instead, Cassipia will cast a spell on him, completely obliterating him. After the Vestige has witnessed Cassipia doing so, they will have to enter a portal created by her to return to Craglorn. There, they must speak to Cassipia and receive their reward. Reward *73–302 *Unidentified enchantment Journal Category:Online: Craglorn Quests Category:Online: Craglorn Side Quests